To Trump a Soulmate
by QuirkyFoxGirl
Summary: Bella Swan is Jacob Black's soulmate. He never plans to imprint. Some things though, are just inevitable. That doesn't make them easy, however. [[ For the most part, a Jacob&La Push story]]
1. Sam Uley

**DISCLAIMER**: Don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. None of the characters are mine either, though I've had Jake and Edward in my dreams quite often, I assure you!

**A/N:** A slow start. Not sure why I went from Sam's POV this chapter. Just a whim. Will get better, I hope XD

* * *

**To Trump a _Soulmate_**

* * *

**Sam Uley** ; 

Days have passed. Weeks really. My brother has still not returned to the pack. I say that only in a sense, because ultimately, his spirit is always with us. Our mental contact is unbreakable, despite the physical distance to which he escapes.

I canhear his thoughts constantly (in wolf form), and they rip at me, wounding my heart. I bleed inwardly for Jacob. In his mind's eye, I can see Bella the way he sees her. I feel the pain of loss welling up in my heart as if it were my own. I think even if we didn't share our thoughts and feelings this way, the werewolf way, that my heart would still break for Jacob. He is my brother now, in all the ways that count.

He will not allow me to know exactly where he is, and I wonder how he has crafted this art of hiding any thought at all from me. It could be that he is not trying at all. That his grief and fantasies of Bella are outweighing all other thoughts. Maybe it's that I am not concentrating, I do have the thoughts of over ten others, always circulating throughout my head. One of those people's whose memory is like poison to me, whose feelings are like a dagger.

I wait anxiously for the healing to begin anyway; that it _can_ begin in Jacob. I have to hope that he can move past it someway, somehow for many reasons. I have to believe that his heart will mend; that the damage Bella has done is not lasting.

First of all, and perhaps mostly because I love Jacob like a younger brother, and do not wish on him the scarring of a broken, and empty shell of a life. Being a werewolf is hard enough, being one with a shattered spirit can only be worse I assume.

The pack needs him. He is my right-hand man, second in command. In fact, by all rights, I should be taking orders from him. He is the grandson of Ephraim Black. Sure, we have made a brief truce with the cold ones nearby, but time changes all things. Any wind can blow feelings, change the courses of this life. Bloodsuckers, having no souls, are as unpredictable as the summer weather. Even if the Cullen's stay true to things they have promised, they are not the only ones of their kind. After the attack months ago, we now have to always be on the offensive.

Finally, for a very selfish reason, I need Jacob to be okay. I need him to be okay so that I know that Leah will one day be all right.

I love Leah Clearwater. I devoted the majority of my teenage years to a relationship with her. A relationship, which I trusted, would one day culminate in a marriage, and a life together. I had no plan to hurt her, and could not even dream of myself without her. Even after the change happened, and I was forced to deal with things on my own, I found my way back to her. She was the love of my life, my best earthly companion.

Then I met Emily Young. In that moment, that instant, everything changed. The feeling I felt upon seeing her was indescribable. I felt a connection to her that I had never felt to any other human being. I loved Leah still, but I instantly loved Emily more.

It broke my heart to tell Leah, and hers too, which I am reminded of through her thoughts anytime we are in our alternative form. However, Leah is a Clearwater. A true Quilete through, and through. Loyal to the ways of our people, and understanding of the call of the wolf. Imprinting is natural, and though slowly, she is accepting that. It does not stop her pain though, and I bear the burden of a heavy conscious, always.

Once she imprints, she will fully know. I can only hope that will be soon. For the sake of her own spirit, and for the morale of the group. She sure can put a damper on things. It's almost a hassle to transform at all. Paul thinks she airs the dirty laundry of others through her thoughts just to mask her own grief, and to make us all as miserable as she is. I know Leah is not that malicious. She just thinks of anything to keep her mind off things she has not yet come to understand.

"Chili is ready."

I hear the voice of Billy Black announce, and I am broken from my reverie of thought.

We always eat together. The pack. We are family. Not only us werewolves, but most of our tribe as well. Lately we have been gathering at Billy's house for these large evening meals. He is a good cook, and needs something to occupy his mind, other than worrying about Jacob.

" You're tired from patrol" Emily says softly, having noticed my quiet, still lapse "I'll fix you a bowl." She offers.

"Don't move a muscle." I say, and am up from my seat in front off the porch swing, and practically to the door before she can object.

I don't let Emily wait on me, if I can help it. She of course insists on cooking for me at least five times a day, and only hunger keeps me from refusing her that chore. I've made Emily's life so miserable, that making sure she is well taken care of is the least I can do. I will never, ever forgive myself, even if I live a hundred lifetimes.

Billy is ladling out hefty portions, and I try to get a glimpse of his mood as he fills my two bowls to the brim.

He looks up at me thoughtfully, though his eyes are distant and misty.

"Don't worry." I assure him, not having to hear him say a word. "I am confident. Jacob will return. Soon."

Billy nodded. I wasn't sure whether he believed me or not. He was tough to read, despite that being my expertise.

I opened my mouth to say something I had not yet figured out. To either further encourage, or compliment him on the smell of the bubbling chili. I didn't even have chance to decide which, because first I heard a bowl break. It was then followed by much disgusted sniffing, and Paul's distinctive snarling. I didn't even have to guess. I set the bowls down calmly, and followed Billy to the door.

Edward Cullen stood a few feet from the stoop, but even at that distance, I could smell his sickening sweet, piercing smell over the delicious meaty stew. My appetite was suddenly ruined.

"You have crossed the line. You are in violation of the treaty." I said, in my stern take-charge voice, which still surprised even me at times.

All of my brothers seemed ready to morph, at my signal. Ready to shred this obviously cocky vampire limb from limb. I need only make the gesture. I am not a rash, or impetuous man. I have no reason to hate Edward. He is the Emily of his very own story. I do have an aversion for the cold race all together, however, and am often blinded by it.

"I'm here as a favor, to Bella." Edward said in his velvety smooth voice, which disturbed me to no end. "She still worries about Jacob. She won't say it, and I can't read her mind, but I know her. The wedding is in less than two weeks, and I thought maybe her jitters about it would subside if I had good news about him."

"Jacob is none of your business bloodsucker!" Quil's voice hissed. I looked over at him, a warning that I was the one to do the talking. He sunk back. I could not blame him. Jacob had long been a best friend of his. He cared for him. We all did.

"Though my brother has little tact-" I began, giving small reassuring smile toward Quil "He is very right. Jacob is no concern of yours. He is our family, and we will see to him. Leave now, and I will forget you crossed the line at all. Never let this happen again."

"I thought when we united for the fight we put all this prejudice behind us." Edward sighed.

"You were mistaken." I said simply. "We are enemies, essentially. Peaceful ones, but enemies nonetheless. You are not helping by coming here. "

Edward seemed to ignore this, and I tried to ignore the fact that not being immediately obeyed annoyed me.

" So. He's been gone since he got the invitation."

I had no idea whose mind he read it from. Everyone knew it, so it was a toss up.

I said nothing. I had spoken my peace. He had but a very few moments before I set my army upon him.

"Okay, okay, don't let the dogs out. Just do one thing for me, let him know, in your way, that I really think it would help things if he came to the wedding"

"Help things for **you**!"

Leah's voice was harsh, and a bit peaked. Her face was flushed, and bit red. That could be caused by the fact she now had an average temperature of about one-oh-nine.

I felt for her. She knew where Jake was. She is the equivalent of him in my story. I knew that attending my wedding was going to be hard for her. She was doing it though. And being a bridesmaid. I realized in this second exactly how terrible that was for her.

"Leah." I spoke softly "Do not delay the leech's departure." I only used such a word as 'leech' because he had used 'dog' first. Fire must be fought with fire.

His honey eyes rested on Leah's for a second, and her stone colored ones bore into him. He closed them suddenly, and pursed his lips.

"Good evening to you all, I will not bother you again." He turned to go, but brought his eyes to meet mine once more. "Please…Sam…help him."

I heard these words repeated, as I had on that day over one month ago, when Jacob was almost killed.

I said nothing. He turned to go again. Everyone resumed eating. I stood as stone.

"_I wish I knew how."_

I answered his question, but only to him, and not to my audience.

* * *

**A/N: **Revised a bit, after I realized how many typos it had! 


	2. Leah Clearwater

__

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own any of the characters, story, or main plots!

**A/N: **Still slow, but it's in the building process I assure you, it will get better!

* * *

**To Trump A _Soulmate_**

* * *

**Leah Clearwater**

I am not bitter.

People around here just assume that I am. They look at me constantly, with accusing glances. The ones that don't seem to be suspecting me of plotting are always full of a sickening pity I can hardly bear.

I am not a girl to be pitied. Not to say that this past year hasn't royally sucked for me. I lost my father. I lost the love of my life to my cousin, and I gained an unnaturally furry side. I suppose I see why everyone figures I'm just going to snap at a moments notice, but all this treating me like a china doll gets old real fast.

I am not the weakest link of this pack. I know they all think that. Smug Paul, and Embry all betting when I'll be mauled by some bigger animal, or worse yet betting on ways I'm going to destroy Sam and Emily's wedding. They say I'm the malicious one. I only give back what's been given to me. Of course it didn't help that Jake had to run to my rescue in battle. I could have handled it. Shoot, I'd have rather had a bloodsucking leech slaughter me than have been made out to be the 'damsel in distress.'

As for the daydreams about Sam, those are not aimed to hurt him. If I could stop thinking about him, believe me, I would. They act as if I enjoy not being able to get him out of my head. Like it isn't the most embarrassing thing in the world to share your every little thought with the guy who crushed your heart into at least a million pieces. The worst part? I can't hate him for it. That would be so much easier.

I can't hate him because this is our way. The way of the wolf. To heck with whom you've already fallen in love, when the spirits want you to imprint, you imprint. I don't get it. I know Sam is my soul mate. I love him so much it hurts, and aches not to be with him. Does that count for nothing? Do the things he used to tell me mean nothing? Why on earth am I painted the bad person here?!

Don't get me wrong. I love Emily too. She's my blood, my cousin, and my sister in a lot of ways. I don't begrudge her happiness with a man that is destined to be with her, but I reserve the right to be a little peeved when that man just so happens to be the one who holds my still beating heart in his strong hands.

I respect our ways, but I will never understand them. I tell this to Sam whenever we are the only ones on patrol, when he is the only one who can hear my thoughts,

_I worry about you. Always. _His thoughts ring out to mine, crystal clear, as if he were talking in my ear. It makes me wish he still came that close to me.

_No need to worry. I'm quite fine. _I lie, as if he can't see every thought pattern that is forming in my head.

_Leah…please understand. Know I never intended for life to go this way for you. _He says, and sounds so much like my father that my thoughts of grief and loss over him spawn to the immense grief that is still burdening my heart for my Dad.

_You are a strong girl. A strong woman. A strong member of this pack. _Sam reassures me, but I read farther into his thoughts, and know that he has doubts about me. I start going over chemical compounds in my mind, blocking everything else out, and hopefully bore him away.

I'm there when that Cullen leech comes striding up to the steps, and it is me that drops my bowl, and ignores the fact that I have sent chili all over Jared and his heart-mate.

I hiss almost in rhythm with my brothers as he stops short of the steps. I'm sure we all look quite intimidating. We are all big. Even me.

I stand at statuesque five eleven, the tallest girl on the reservation. Also the only one with a body so toned you could break a plate on my abs. I can look innocent sometimes, but truth me told, I could take someone down without ever morphing.

I fight snarls, and try to close my nose off to the choking aroma the cold cretin has brought along with him.

I watch menacingly as he exchanges words with Sam. I finally break my composure when he suggests it will be good for Jake to come to the wedding. I laugh a bitter laugh on the inside. Yeah, just like it's going to be good for me to wear a turquoise empire dress and hold Emily's bouquet while the only man I've ever loved pledges his life to her. I would much rather just stay home, carve a chunk out of my chest, and pour salt into it. It would produce the exact same feeling, and at least it would be in private.

When he finally goes, I feel the urge to morph anyway, and prove myself to my pack here and now. I can't figure out why Sam is being so civil. Sure, we united with the cold ones, but I was under the impression that was a one-time thing. Never to be repeated again. Where did he get off turning a blind eye to this mosquitoes blatant disregard for the rules? It makes me twitch.

I can't think of eating anymore, so I stomp off, and decide that it's a good time to 'free the beast.'

It's perfect. Everyone is in human form, so I can think whatever I want to. I think of how even though I've given them my blessing, it would be just marvelous if a hurricane rips through Sam and Emily's glorious nuptials and wrecks their perfect day. Don't I deserve a little poetic justice here?

Suddenly I have the blinding urge to take Bella Swan in my arms and never let her go.

That's when I know that Jake is close by.

Our mental bonds are never broken, but he's been making his thoughts hard to hear these days. Even though our last conversation turned dark, I've been worried about him. He's my brother.

_Jacob._ I tentatively send.

I get no response, and suddenly feel myself driving a motorcycle up the aisles of a church, but when I get to the altar not Sam and Emily stand there, but Bella and Cullen.

Why didn't I think of that? Motorcycles are ten times as dramatic as hurricanes.

_Come home Jacob. This place is dullsville. We need to cause trouble together. Hurricane and motorcycle trouble. _I say, attempting bright thoughts.

For a while I feel nothing but waves of depression, and sadness coming from Jacob, and then I hear his mind's voice, as if he were standing feet in front of me.

_No reason to ever come home. Where is my home?_

I growl at his melodramatic angst. How cheap soap opera that soundsIt gives me a reality check, and I regret some of the thoughts I've had recently.

_We are you're home Jacob. We are you're family. Come heal with us. _

His mind is suddenly blank and I wonder over whether he is now sulking somewhere on two legs, or if he has crafted a way to mentally block me out.

Stupid boys. I wonder if normal guys are like this, or if it's just werewolves who are certifiably insane.


End file.
